In the construction of concrete block walls for dwellings and the like, it is desirable to install rebar reinforcing steel rods at intervals vertically through a hollow core of concrete blocks from a concrete or other footer to a roof line of the wall to tie or connect the top of the wall to the footer. The cores of the concrete blocks that contain the rebar (typically every 48″ vertically) are pumped full of grout to strengthen the wall. The concrete blocks are typically manufactured at a block plant and configured to have an open portion and a closed portion.
A need exists in the art for a foam insulation insert to be developed that could be inserted into the open portion of concrete blocks at the block plant. This would allow an insulated block to be provided that could be readily filled with grout during insulation. Conventionally, grout-filled portions of the blocks are not insulated. What is needed is a foam insert that is easy to install, affordable and will stay inserted into the concrete block without falling out.